


prompts

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: not to be confused with my headcanon prompts series; this is a collection of ask meme writing prompts that i'm throwing together here so they're easier to find





	1. is this you trying to seduce me?

**Author's Note:**

> not currently taking requests!!! check my tumblr to see if/when i am accepting requests!!  
> the chapter title is the prompt. the notes will say what ship/fandom  
> pjo / solangelo

Nico woke up to find that the bed next to him was empty and cold, despite the fact that Nico distinctly remembered falling asleep next to someone tall, blond, and perfect. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before leaving the room - just because he prefered to sleep naked didn’t mean he liked walking around like that for the world to see, regardless of whether or not he was in his own home.

He stomped his way down the hall and into the kitchen, arms crossed over his bare chest and eyes stuck in a glare to both show his unhappiness at being left to wake up alone and in hopes to ward off the sun shining through the windows. Nico found Will in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a pair of mugs.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Will said cheerily. “I was going to bring you coffee in bed and figured we wouldn’t have to leave that spot for the rest of the day, but I couldn’t figure out how your coffee pot works.” He spun around, careful not to let the coffee spill over the sides of the cup as he did so, and offered the drink to his boyfriend. “One black coffee.”

Nico took the mug and cradled it close to his chest, letting just the smell of it start to wake him up. “Is this a seduction tactic?” he asked, voice still deep and rough from sleep. “Is this you trying to seduce me? Is that what’s happening?”

Will took the milk out of the fridge and the sugar out of the cabinet before pouring his own cup of coffee, leaving the mug about half empty so that there was plenty of room to add the other ingredients. “It would have been a better seduction if you had just stayed in bed a minute longer.” He turned to put the milk away but paused when he looked at Nico with a pout. “I mean, look at you: wearing clothes. Now, not only do I have to get you in the mood, but I’ve gotta get you naked again, too.”

Nico hummed, lifting the mug toward his lips but hesitating before taking his first sip. “You better find yourself a better seduction technique because the only thing on my mind now is this.”

“And when the coffee’s gone and you’re all jittery from the caffeine, I’ll be here to help you burn some of that excess energy,” Will told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead before walking past him, back in the direction of Nico’s bedroom. He called over his shoulder as he kept walking, “I also brought a pair of shorts that say ‘juicy’ on the butt, so we can see if that plays out in my favor or not.”

“I promise you, they won’t.”

Later, they discovered that those shorts certainly did not help to get Nico into the mood, but one way or another Nico had felt the need to get them off of his boyfriend as fast as possible, so Will could argue that they definitely did work in his favor.


	2. where's your shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / percabeth

The best way to ward off nightmares and flashbacks to Tartarus, they’d learned, was to always sleep with a buddy. And of course, what better buddies did they have than each other?

Many nights during their last summer at camp, Annabeth would sneak into the Poseidon cabin at night, almost always just to sleep and sometimes to talk until the early hours of the morning - there were other things, too, on occasion, but if sneaking into a boy’s cabin was against the camp’s rules, then surely some of their other  _ activities _ were against the rules as well.

They were woken up by the breakfast horn sounding in the distance, though Percy and Annabeth couldn’t find the motivation to get out of bed just yet. It wasn’t until Percy remembered the upcoming cabin inspection that he shot out of bed, disrupting Annabeth’s dozing as he did so. 

“Annabeth, you gotta help me!” Percy exclaimed, frantically shoving things - clothes and otherwise - into his laundry hamper to hide them. “You helped make this place messy, so you have to help!”

Annabeth propped her chin up on her hand, still laying uninterestedly on Percy’s bed. “Relax, Piper’s on inspection duty today, she’ll go easy on you.”

“She threatened to fail me last time,” Percy whined.  _ “Please, _ Annabeth?”

Annabeth sighed before rising out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. “What do you want me to do?”

“Can you start sweeping, or make the bed maybe, or--” Percy turned around to face her, yelping when he saw that she was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of pajama shorts. “Annabeth! Put some clothes on, they’ll be here soon! Where’s your shirt?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, scanning the floor and rifling through the sheets, but her clothes were nowhere to be found. “Percy--”

The door to the cabin swung open, and with a yelp someone slapped a hand over their eyes. “Oh gods, my poor gay eyes!” Mitchell cried out while Piper rolled her eyes beside him. 

“Percy,” Piper started, “your cabin’s a mess and it seems like you snuck a half-naked girl in here, which is  _ super _ against the rules. Looks like you’ll be on stable cleaning duty this week.”

“No, Piper, please!” Percy begged.

Annabeth crossed the room, setting a hand on Piper’s shoulder. “Come back in ten minutes.”

Piper winked at her. “Sure thing, Annababe,” she said before leaving the cabin, dragging Mitchell out behind her.

_ “Annababe?” _ Percy repeated.

“Clean first,” Annabeth told him. “Talk later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. just take the jacket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voltron / klance

When Keith returned from the Blade of Marmora, about six inches taller and somehow two years older, he quickly discovered that none of his old clothes fit him anymore. The one plain black t-shirt that he’d had with him since leaving Earth, which had been on the verge of too-small before he’d joined the Blade, now fit him like a crop top. Thankfully, his boots were tall enough to hide the fact that his pants were suddenly three inches too short. 

He found himself standing in front of the mirror in his old room, pointlessly tugging on the bottom of his shirt to try to stretch it out. He was just starting to seriously consider throwing on his paladin undersuit instead when his door slid open.

Keith spun around, arms crossed over his exposed stomach, glaring at whoever dared to walk into his room unannounced. 

Lance stood in the doorway, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket and shoulders hunched up to his ears. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith demanded.

Instead of answering, Lance sighed and shuffled into the room, dropping onto the edge of Keith’s bed.

_ “Lance,” _ Keith said again. “What are you doing in here?”

“I wanna talk to you,” Lance said quietly. “Not about anything...important, I guess, just-- You were gone for so long and you haven’t told anyone where you went or what you did. I mean, except for the whole Romelle thing, but--”

“Lance--”

“Can you say something  _ other _ than my name?” Lance cut in frustratedly. He smirked when he looked up at Keith. “Not that I mind it from  _ you, _ of course.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “What do you want to know?” he asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, forgetting about his shrunken shirt for a moment until Lance clapped a hand over his mouth a nose in an attempt to hide a snort.

“I wanna know how you were supposedly gone for two years, yet you never found clothes that fit you,” Lance teased.

“If you’re gonna be an ass then you can leave,” Keith told him, folding his arms over his stomach again. 

Lance grinned, rising up from the bed and unzipping his jacket.

“What are you doing,” Keith said blandly, though his eyes widened in some kind of fear.

Lance shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, holding it out to the taller boy. Keith’s eyes flickered down to it before he looked back at Lance in confusion. “Take it.”

“Why?”

“You don’t have any other clothes,” Lance reminded him. “You can borrow this until you find something else.”

“I don’t--”

“Just take the jacket!” Lance demanded, shaking it out between them.

Keith huffed, plucking the jacket out of Lance’s hand and slipping it on, zipping it up about half way so that his stomach was covered. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Lance’s gaze dropped to the ground, his cheeks vaguely pinker underneath his tan as he scratched at the back of his neck. “Okay, well, uh, just get that back to me...whenever. I’ll-- See you later.” He turned and hurried out of the room.

“What? Lance!” Keith started after him, only following him out into the hall. “I thought you wanted to talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. i can't stop blushing...you're not helping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

Nico had hoped that he would be able to hide his crush on Will Solace for long enough that it faded away completely. He tried to be his usual cranky self, tried to ignore Solace at all costs, but that sunshine boy just wouldn’t leave him alone.

Soon enough, Nico found himself smiling around Will. Laughing. Overall enjoying himself. And, worst of all,  _ blushing. _ He couldn’t take one look at that beautiful smile without feeling like his face was catching on fire, and he knew it was only a matter of time before somebody caught on.

Nico could list off a hundred people that he wished would have figured it out first, but  _ no, _ it had to be Will.

“Hey, when did you get so sunburnt?” Will asked at breakfast one morning, sitting down across from Nico at the Hades table and poking him in the bright pink cheek.

Nico swatted his hand away, feeling his face heat up all the way to the tips of his ears. “You make me wander around in the sun all the time and you think I’m not gonna get burned?”

Will frowned, leaning closing and examining Nico’s face. “That’s not a sunburn… That’s just blood rushing to your face. Either you’ve got some kind of injury - but that can’t be it because I would’ve been able to sense it - or...you’re blushing.”

Nico covered his cheeks with his hands and frowned down at his breakfast. “I’m not blushing.”

“Yeah, you totally are!” Will said cheerily. “C’mon, tell me why! I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

Nico muttered something that Will couldn’t hear, and when Will asked him to repeat himself, Nico burst out, “I can’t stop blushing...you’re not helping!”

Will sat back in shock. “What’s...that supposed to mean?”

“You keep smiling at me, and--” Nico groaned, hiding behind his hands.  _ “You  _ make me blush.”

Will reached forward, pulling Nico’s hands away from his face and squeezing his fingers. “You make me blush, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	5. i can't believe you don't like disney movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voltron / klance

There was a movie theater-like room in the castle, where sometimes the team would bond over terrible Altean movies. That is, until Pidge and Hunk figured out that they could connect to old satellite TV signals, though due to the long distance and slow speed of the signal, they only seemed to be able to watch broadcasts from the late sixties.

Keith and Lance had started hooking up...or, seeing each other...or, something, not too long before they’d been able to watch Earth programming again, so whenever they had a half hour of free time, Lance insisted that the two of them spend their hangouts...or, date nights...or, whatever in the movie room. 

Normally, Lance was pretty distractible when they were there by themselves, generally more interested in a makeout sesh than whatever boring black-and-white show was playing on the screen. However, Keith learned fairly quickly that there were certain times where Lance refused to take his eyes off the screen - times like the one Keith was currently experiencing.

Keith had draped himself across Lance’s lap, trying to be as obnoxious as possible in the hopes of gaining Lance’s attention. 

“Keith,” Lance whined, shoving at the other boy’s forehead when he started kissing and biting at Lance’s neck. “Watch the movie!”

“It’s boring,” Keith muttered.

Lance gasped, sitting up from his slouch and grabbing Keith by the shoulders. “It’s  _ Disney.” _

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s  _ slow _ and  _ predictable  _ and  _ boring.” _

“You don’t like Disney movies,” Lance stated, voice full of disbelief.

“Not really, no.”

“I can’t believe you don’t like Disney movies!” Lance cried out. “That’s like, a deal-breaker, dude!”

Keith pouted. “What? So does that mean you’re going to break this off or something?”

“Woah, no way!”

“You just said it was a  _ deal-breaker.” _

“Yeah, but I’m not just gonna cut you off like  _ that,” _ Lance told him. “Once you’ve had a taste of  _ this--” _ he let go of one of Keith’s shoulders to gesture at himself, “--you can’t just quit cold turkey. I’ve gotta give you a chance to redeem yourself.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Redeem myself  _ how?” _

Lance manhandled him around until he was facing the TV - and Keith  _ loved _ how strong Lance had gotten during their one-on-one training sessions - and whispered in his ear, “Watch the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	6. then come here and make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / jercy

Percy had been driving Jason crazy since he’d gotten home from class that afternoon. He’d been trying to do this homework for hours but Percy had continuously slung himself over Jason’s back and whined in his ear about how bored he was. 

“Percy, I’m busy,” Jason had told him, over and over again, and every time Percy would only leave him alone for about five minutes before coming over to irritate him again.

“Can’t you be busy later?” Percy asked. “Pay attention to  _ me.” _

“Just give me  _ one hour _ of silence, okay?” Jason pleaded. “One hour, and then I’m all yours.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Percy told him, finally getting up and moving away. “I mean it, I’m setting a timer and everything!”

“Uh huh,” Jason said. “Okay.”

Percy managed to kill the hour by mindlessly watching bad TV, and when the alarm went off on his phone, he sprung up from the couch and ran to the bedroom. 

“Your hour’s up, Jason!” he called, swinging the door open wide. “You’re all mine now!”

“Almost done,” Jason told him, not looking up from his textbook. “Ten more minutes.”

_ “No, _ you said one hour, and it’s been an hour,” Percy said. “C’mon, Jase, we don’t even have to  _ do _ anything, just come sit and talk with me!”

“I’m not done yet, this is important!” Jason shouted. “God, I wish you would shut up for  _ five minutes!” _

“Then come over here and make me.” Percy was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring at his boyfriend when Jason turned around.

“I don’t have time for this,” Jason groaned.

“If you really want me to shut up, then you’ll do something about it!”

“Fine!” Jason shouted, and shoved his chair back from the desk, jumping to his feet and darting toward Percy, quick as lightning. 

“Oh, shit!” Percy shouted, jumping out of his reach at the last second and bolting out into the living room. Jason dove at him again, and Percy narrowly avoided his grasp. “Ha! Gotta be quicker than that!”

Percy ran around the room until the couch was between them, and Jason tried to vault the couch in order to reach him. This continued for over five minutes, Percy’s taunts getting louder and more obnoxious until Jason finally managed to tackle him onto their bed.

“Happy now?” Jason asked, pinning Percy’s hands to the bed on either side of his head.

Percy grinned. “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	7. oh bite me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

When Nico had started helping out in the infirmary, he hadn’t expected to hear so much swearing from the Apollo kids. It seemed like every other word out of their mouths was a curse, but what surprised him the most was hearing his boyfriend swear like a sailor.

It made Nico feel even more out of place, first since he wasn’t a child of Apollo like the rest of them, and now because he couldn’t bring himself to say some of those words. He’d brought it up to Will once, and he’d mentioned it to his siblings, none of them even having been aware of just how much they’d been cursing at each other during the average day. They decided collectively to start a swear jar, and because of this, they’d started coming up with newer, more PG things to say around the infirmary. 

It had taken the Apollo kids about a week to finally get their swearing under control, but there were still a few slip ups every so often. 

One day while Nico was helping out, mostly just shadowing Will around the infirmary, Will said, “Hey, babe, can you get me the, uh, shit--”

“Swear jar, Will,” Nico told him out of habit.

“Oh, bite me!” Will said back, rising out of his chair and walking around Nico to get the roll of bandages he’d been trying to ask for. 

“What was that?” Nico asked, spinning around to face him

Will stepped up to him until they were toe-to-toe, and smirked down at him when he repeated, “I said,  _ bite me.” _

Nico jutted his chin out, eyes dropping down to where Will’s camp necklace rest against his neck before flickering back up to his face. “Is that a dare or something?”

“Do you want it to be?” Will asked, pressing forward until their foreheads knocked together.

Nico pushed himself up onto his toes. “And what if I do?”

“Yo, Will!” Austin called from across the infirmary. “I need those bandages, ASAP!”

Will jumped back with a whine, shuffling his feet as he went to deliver the bandages to his brother.

“You still owe the swear jar, Solace!” Nico called after him, and Will raised a middle finger at him behind his back. “And that’s two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	8. damn, when did [name] get so hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / conchell

Mitchell and Lacy liked to sit on the front steps of the Aphrodite cabin on the first day of summer, watching as all of the part-timers loaded their suitcases into their respective cabins and rated them on their attractiveness - Mitchell mostly rating the guys and Lacy mostly the girls. 

“Ooh, Lace, Athena Cabin, look at her,” Mitchell said, nodding toward the cabin two doors down. “I don’t think I’ve seen her before. She’s cute, right?”

Lacy hummed. “Eh, seven, maybe.”

“Really?” Mitchell replied. “Damn, I thought maybe I was getting good at this.”

“Woah, Mitch! Hermes Cabin!” Lacy exclaimed, smacking him on the arm a few times.  _ “Damn, _ when did Travis get so hot?”

Mitchell turned his gaze toward the Hermes Cabin, spotting the Stoll standing on the porch, though Lacy hadn’t correctly guessed which one he was. “No way, that’s not Travis. That’s Connor, and he’s always been that hot.”

“How can you tell?” Lacy asked.

“Easy. Connor’s the hot one.”

Lacy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that helps.” She sighed, glancing back at the Hermes Cabin before she called out, “Hey, Connor!” and waved her hand high in the air so that he could see who had shouted at him. 

Connor hopped over the railing on the porch and started heading their way, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he went. “Hey, Lacy, what’s up?” he asked once he was close enough that he didn’t have to shout.

“I was just wondering what the best way is to tell you and Travis apart,” Lacy said innocently. “Mitchell here seems to be able to tell, no problem, so what’s the secret?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Connor said. “I’m the hot one.” He glanced at Mitchell and winked before turning his attention back to Lacy, as if she wouldn’t noticed the very unsubtle flirting.

“Interesting!” Lacy commented. “That’s exactly what Mitchell said. So, do you have anything to help lesbians know the difference, or is it just gays and straight girls that get to know?”

“Well, I don’t mean to offend,” Connor started, “but I really only care if the gays can tell the difference. That’s another thing, actually: I’m a hell of a lot more gay than Travis. Very gay. Yes homo all the way.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when we start the annual summer set-ups,” Lacy said. “And speaking of, I’ve got to go get the list of new campers from all of the head counsellors, so I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Lacy,” Mitchell said, and as soon as Lacy was out of earshot, Connor stole her seat and pressed himself against Mitchell’s side. “Laying on the flirting pretty heavy, don’t you think?”

“Wasn’t that the plan, to have your siblings set us up this summer so that they’d finally leave us alone?” Connor asked. “We can’t keep us a secret for the rest of our lives, you know.”

“I know, but it’s kinda fun, don’t you think?” Mitchell asked, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder.

“Maybe for you,” Connor huffed. “I have to see people flirting with you all the time, and they keep trying to set you up. I just want you to be all mine.  _ Publicly.” _

“Soon, love. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	9. they're right behind me, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / caleo

There was a new girl that had recently transferred to the Wilderness School, and the second that Leo laid eyes on her, he was in  _ love. _

“She’s out of your league, dude,” Jason told him when Leo announced that he was going to make a move on her. “And with your luck, you’ll somehow manage to set her on fire before you actually ask her out.”

“He’s right, Leo,” Piper agreed. “Maybe you should start yourself out slower, with somebody who looks a little less...Greek goddess-y.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Oh, like you’re one to talk.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason and Piper said in unison.

“Look at you, man! You’re like...Zeus incarnate, or something,” Leo exclaimed. “If a dude who looks like you can be friends with me, then I can  _ totally _ get Calypso to go on a date with me. I’ll go over there and ask her right now, even!”

“Dude, hold up--” Jason started, eyes drifting over Leo’s shoulder and locking on something behind him.

“No way, dude, you can’t stop me!” Leo insisted. “Just because Calypso’s like, a million times more attractive than me, and I look like a burnt garden gnome on a good day, doesn’t mean I can’t charm the standards right off of her! I may be short - and actually, I think I’m even shorter than she is - but  _ damn it,  _ I’m  _ hilarious, _ and the funny guy  _ always _ gets the girl in the end, right?”

At this point, neither Piper nor Jason were paying Leo any attention, instead focusing on whatever it was that had popped up behind him.

“Oh,” Leo said, finally understanding. “She’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

They nodded.

Leo turned around slowly, and-- Yep, there she was, in all of her two-inches-taller-than-him glory, smiling softly and looking like an angel descended from heaven. “So you think you’re funny enough to knock down my standards?” she asked with a light laugh. 

“Oh, okay, cool, so you heard all of that,” Leo said. “I mean, yeah! Definitely, I can totally do that. Make you laugh so hard that you’re like,  _ Who needs pretty guys when this gnome can tell jokes?” _

Calypso smiled. “If you’re so funny, then maybe you can buy me dinner sometime and prove to me how funny you can be.”

“Oh,  _ hell yeah,  _ I am one hundred percent up for that,” Leo told her. “We can, uh, figure something out later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Calypso agreed. “I’ll see you later, then.”

She turned and walked away towards her next class as Leo watched her leave, completely stunned.

“Uh, Leo?” Piper said. “You gonna be alright?”

“Yep. Just stay behind me for another second, I need somebody to catch me if I pass out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	10. have you seen my...oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

Will usually hated it when his boyfriend left to run errands for his father, or to visit his sister in New Rome, or do whatever it was that he did when he left. He missed Nico when he was gone, and every time when he returned he was too tired to do anything until the next day at the earliest. 

Nico had left a few days earlier, and Will knew that he was bound to return at any moment, so he was running around camp trying to find him before he passed out in his cabin for the next sixteen hours. He’d gone to the arena and the dining pavilion, poked his head inside both the Hades Cabin and the Apollo Cabin - in case Nico had come looking for him as well. 

Will had searched everywhere at camp that Nico could possibly go, resigning himself not to see Nico until the next day, when somebody called out to him that he was needed in the infirmary. Of course! If Nico had gone looking for him, he’d look in the infirmary!

Will rushed over, bursting into the room and asking, “Have you seen my...oh.” His eyes scanned the room, landing on Nico who was sitting on one of the nearby cots. “Oh my gods, are you okay?” Will asked, darting forward and dropping to his knees in front of Nico, grabbing his face and scanning him for injuries.

“I’m fine,” Nico told him, and yawned right in Will’s face. “Just tired. But I wanted to see you.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Will said, pulling Nico closer until their foreheads bumped against each other. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Should’ve looked here. I’ve been waiting for, like, twenty minutes.”

“Sorry, Darling,” Will told him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?”

Nico nodded. “I don’t suppose you want to sleep with me while we’re there.”

Will felt a shock travel up his spine as his face caught fire. “I, uh. What do you mean by that?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “I mean do you want to sleep with me? I’m just going to take a nap when we get there, so do you want to join me?”

The sudden tension drained from Will’s body. “Yeah, absolutely. I would love to take a nap with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	11. i just can't stop thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

As he wasn’t a child of Apollo, Nico couldn’t do much to help out around the infirmary besides acting as Will’s shadow and running errands for Will’s siblings. Hanging out with the Apollo campers finally made Nico feel like he had a home, and they never made him feel like he wasn’t good enough to work in the infirmary just because he wasn’t a healer. 

He’d hardly spent more than five conscious hours away from the Apollo campers - and by that he meant Will, mostly - in the last week, and even when he wasn’t with them he couldn’t stop thinking about them - again, mostly just Will.

There was one day where Nico was helping Will take stock in the storage closet of the infirmary, Will reading off names and amounts of things on the shelves while Nico recorded all of it on a clipboard as he sat on the floor.

Will was muttering something to himself, trying to decide whether or not they could go another month without restoring their supply on something, when Nico said, “Hey, Will? Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Will said, though his focus seemed to stay on the shelves in front of him. 

“Can you, um. Pay attention to me?” Nico asked softly.

Will turned to face him with a confused frown. “What?”

“I just... This is difficult for me to say and I don’t want to have to repeat myself,” Nico told him.

The blond moved away from the shelves and sat down criss-cross in front of Nico, leaving a significant amount of space between them in case things went sour. “Okay. I’m listening.”

Nico hesitated, staring down at the clipboard in his lap instead of looking at Will. “It’s just that… I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

It took Will a moment to process the words. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry if that’s weird of me to say,” Nico said quickly. “I really like spending time with you, and when I’m not with you, all I think about is when we’re gonna be able to hang out again.” He glanced up to see Will still frozen in shock. “I’m sorry, I’m freaking you out, just forget this ever happened.” He set the clipboard beside him and stood up, about to run out of the room before Will scrambled to his feet and stopped him.

“Nico, hang on!” Will said, grabbing Nico’s shoulders and holding him still. “I like you, too.”

“You...what?” 

“I like you, Nico,” Will repeated. “I  _ really _ like you.”

Nico whispered, “I really like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	12. you're my nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

When Chiron handed Nico a small package after breakfast one morning, Nico didn’t know what it could possibly be. The only mail that campers ever received were letters or care packages from their families, but Nico didn’t have anyone that would send him letters - except for Hazel, maybe, but she would have told him that something was coming.

He plopped back down at his table and ripped open the box, seeing an envelope inside on top of a small plastic case. He opened the letter which was hand-written and very short. It read:  _ Thanks for saving the world. We heard you might be interested in this, so here’s our thanks. -The Mythomagic Team. _

Nico was in shock at the signature, and even more so when he opened the small plastic case. Inside was a simple trading card with a picture and statistics, with the name  _ The Ghost King _ at the top.

Hurriedly, Nico threw everything back into the box and took it with him as he started running for the infirmary.

“Will!” he shouted before he was even through the door. “Will! WillWillWill!”

“Woah, Neeks, what’s up?” Will asked, bracing himself for when Nico ran into him. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“The Mythomagic people sent me this!” Nico exclaimed, holding the box out to him. “They made a card just for me! They made a card  _ of _ me!  _ I’m  _ a Mythomagic card!”

“Really?” Will asked, reaching into the box to see the card for himself. “That’s cool!”

“Mythomagic?” Sherman Yang repeated from a cot across the room. “That game’s dumb. It’s for nerds.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if they made a card for  _ you,” _ Nico muttered, trying to keep his anger in check like Will had taught him. 

“Don’t let him get to you,” Will told him. “This is  _ super  _ cool. And besides, you’re  _ my  _ nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	13. hey! don't do that! you can't do that to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

Will burst into the Hades Cabin just as Nico shoved a ziploc of ambrosia into his backpack. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked, crossing his arms and standing in front of the door in case Nico tried to leave. He didn’t answer. “Have you been ignoring me?”

“Yes,” Nico said, zipping his backpack shut.

“Are you going somewhere?” Once again, Nico didn’t respond.  _ “Nico, _ where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business,” Nico snapped, and pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. 

“I’m not moving until you tell me where you’re going.”

Nico rolled his eyes, his whole head moving from the strength of his irritation, and he stepped back into the more shadowy part of the cabin.

“Hey!” Will shouted, bending the light to his will and surrounding his boyfriend so that he couldn’t reach the shadows. “Don’t do that! You can’t do that to me! You can’t just run away whenever something isn’t going your way. That’s not how relationships work! Just  _ talk to me _ so I can help you!”

“You’re the problem!” Nico spit at him. “You won’t leave me alone, just give me some space!”

Will felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “I’m just trying to take care of you, I--”

“You’re  _ suffocating me,” _ Nico told him. “You want to take care of me? Let me  _ go.” _

“How am I supposed to make sure you’re okay when I don’t even know where you are?” Will asked. “When are you coming back?”

“I can take care of myself!” Nico stomped forward and shoved at Will’s chest, pushing him into the door - the light surrounding him didn’t fade, but it flickered when he shoved at Will again. “I’ll come back when I’m not pissed at you anymore. Now get out.”

“Nico--” 

“Get out!” Nico screamed, and with one last shove, he threw Will through the door and down the two steps onto the dirt. When he hit the ground, Nico slammed the door shut behind him, and the light surrounding him finally disappeared. He stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	14. sometimes i wish the sun wouldn't go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

When Nico’s nightmares had started getting worse, Will had granted him permission for short-distance shadowtravel,  _ short  _ meaning the distance from the Hades Cabin to the Apollo Cabin. The Apollo campers were used to late-night medical emergencies and working the night shift rotation every so often, so the occasional sudden appearance of a son of Hades in the cabin hardly bothered them.

Soon enough, Nico was shadowtraveling into the Apollo Cabin every night, sobbing from the nightmares and memories of Tartarus that continued to haunt him each time he fell asleep. The only thing that ever made him feel safe at night was to fall asleep next to Will. However, after a few months of a sobbing Nico appearing in their cabin while they were trying to sleep, the Apollo campers were starting to get a bit irritated with him.

Instead of having Nico come to him after every nightmare, Will had started sneaking out of his own cabin just after lights out. That way, he would be with Nico when he fell asleep and he would still be there when Nico was inevitably woken up in the middle of the night, sobbing from another terrible dream. 

“Sometimes I wish the sun wouldn’t go down,” Nico cried into Will’s chest one night, voice raw from having woken up screaming. “It’s always so much worse at night. I wish they would just  _ stop.” _

“I know, Darling,” Will told him, rubbing his back soothingly, “but you have to rest, okay? I’m right here with you all the time, I promise. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“What if they hurt  _ you?” _ Nico sobbed. 

Will didn’t know who  _ they _ was, but he knew that Nico was in no mood to talk about  _ them. _ “They’re just dreams, babe, nobody’s gonna get me either. Go back to sleep, I’ll still be here when you wake up. I promise.”

“I love you, Will,” Nico whispered. “Please don’t leave me.”

Will pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I would never, Darling. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	15. only if you give me a piggy back ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

Nico knew how much Will loved the campfires at night, so he always tried to go with him, regardless of how much time they’d already spent together that day or how tired he was. He would let Will lead him up to the front of the crowd and sit down nice and close to the fire - as close as they could get without feeling like they would catch fire themselves.

On this particular night, Nico was exhausted. He’d just gotten back from the Underworld after running errands for his father for what Will had told him was three days - three days with no sleep, of course, because the dead don’t sleep and there wasn’t any concept of day and night in the Underworld. 

Will had tried to get him to go to sleep (after first making sure that he’d had something to eat and drank at least one full glass of water) and even told him that he would skip the campfire to cuddle with him in his cabin, but Nico insisted that he would be fine - as he clung to Will’s arm and struggled to keep his eyes open.

Nico had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder before the singing had even begun, and didn’t even twitch until Will started nudging him about ten minutes to lights out.

“Quit pokin’ me,” Nico mumbled, curling up tighter around Will’s arm.

“Campfire’s over, babe,” Will told him softly. “Time for bed.”

Nico hummed. “Okay. Goodnight.”

“No, Neeks, you have to go back to your cabin,” Will said with a laugh. “C’mon, I’ll even walk you there.”

Nico shook his head, though really it seemed like he was just rubbing his cheek against Will’s shoulder. “Only if you give me a piggyback ride.”

“Okay, sure,” Will said, and Nico whined when he pulled his arm out of his grasp. “Climb on.”

In his incredibly sleepy state, Nico could barely lift his arms to hold on to Will, so the blond had manhandle him onto his back, wobbling a little when he stood up, but steadied once he started walking.

Nico had fallen back asleep as soon as he was comfortable on Will’s back, and offered no help when Will carried him back into his cabin and dropped him gently onto his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	16. for the last time, i am not jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / solangelo

Will was angrily tapping his pen on the desk in front of him as he glared across the infirmary. There was a new kid at camp - a Hermes camper who was prone to getting injured and only ever wanted Nico to bandage him up. If it were a girl, Will wouldn’t feel so threatened, but a pretty, dark haired boy like...whatever his name was - that was a different story. 

Kayla plucked the pen out of Will’s hand and dropped it right into the garbage can. “Get your jealousy under control, Will, that’s the third pen you’ve broken today.”

“I’m not jealous,” Will grumbled, pulling open the drawer next to him and grabbing another pen so that he could return to the paperwork he’d supposedly been filling out before. “I just wish Nico would be more open about our relationship so that people like  _ him _ could see that Nico’s  _ mine.” _

“Hmm, possessive, much?” Kayla asked. “You sound pretty jealous to me.”

“I’m  _ not _ jealous,” Will repeated, rising from his seat and moving around the desk. He called out, “Hey, Neeks, wanna grab lunch in a minute?”

Nico looked at him over his shoulder and smiled. “Yeah, sure, just let me finish this up.”

“Take your time,” Will said sweetly, and his expression dropped as soon as Nico turned his back to him.

Kayla picked up a clipboard with the new camper’s information on it, scanning it without really reading a word as she  _ tsk _ ed at Will. “If you’re really not jealous, then maybe you should stop glaring at him the same way that Nico does at monsters he’s about to kill.”

“I’m not glaring,” Will said, leaning back against the desk and crossing his arms. “For the last time,  _ I am not jealous!” _

Nico walked over, placing the first aid kit he’d been using on the desk beside Will. “Hey, are you ready to go?”

Will smiled brightly at him. “Yep!” He darted forward and pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek as he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go!”

Nico pulled him toward the door, the two of them bumping each other with their shoulders as they went. Will looked over his shoulder at the Hermes boy still sitting on the cot and smirked, making sure his message got across:  _ He’s mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	17. i've never been more in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pjo / conchell

The Fourth of July was always a big day for the Stolls, but now that Travis was graduated and had a full-time job back home, he didn’t have time to come back to camp just to pull pranks with his brother. Being the good boyfriend that he was, Mitchell noticed this, and knew that the only way to truly get Connor’s spirits back up was to pull the greatest prank possible - the only problem was that the son of Aphrodite had absolutely no idea how to go about it, let alone how to prank a  _ Stoll _ of all people.

He’d gathered the help of a few people that wanted revenge on Connor for some of his recent pranks - Piper, Lou Ellen, and Malcolm being the most up for the task - and set to work. Malcolm was the one that took the others’ combined skills to create the perfect prank, and left it up to Mitchell and the two girls to actually act it all out - Malcolm wanted to make sure that none of it could be traced back to him, just in case.

They were set to pull the prank on the evening of the fourth of July, the biggest party day of the summer at camp, where the Hermes Cabin was sure to have already spiked the punch. Mitchell stood guard at the punch bowl so that Lou Ellen could spike it with a little something extra that the two Aphrodite campers had helped her cook up. 

They’d spread word to their cabins to stay away from the punch and go for something canned or bottled instead, as just about everyone who didn’t want to get wasted already knew to do. Mitchell watched the punch bowl eagerly from the sidelines, waiting for Connor to go over and pour himself a drink, but instead, his boyfriend snuck up behind him and pinched his hips, causing him to yelp.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Connor asked as soon as Mitchell spun around to face him.

“What? No, of course not,” Mitchell told him, eyes darting back to the punch bowl. “Did you, uh, get some punch yet?”

Connor scrunched up his nose. “Cecil got spiced rum instead of vodka, there’s no way in Hades I’m drinking any of that today.”

Mitchell felt his heart drop to his stomach. “But...I mean, I’m sure it’s fine. You should go get some.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, scanning Mitchell with his eyes before breaking out into a wide smile. “You tried to prank me, didn’t you?”

“What! No! Connor-- I would  _ never--” _

“That’s adorable, Mitch,” Connor told him, pulling him close and resting their foreheads together. “I don’t think anybody’s ever gotten that close to pranking me before. What was it? What’d you put in the punch?”

Mitchell’s fingers closed around Connor’s open flannel and he pouted at being found out. “A love potion, sorta. It makes you act all, you know, mushy when you see the person you like.”

“Aw, babe, if you want me to be mushier, all you gotta do is ask,” Connor told him. “Besides, trying to prank me? You’ve earned all the  _ mush _ in the world for that.”

“I was just trying to cheer you up,” Mitchell said. “Y’know, because you’ve seemed kinda bummed out since Travis hasn’t been here.”

“You’re the best boyfriend on the planet, you know that?” Connor said before kissing him softly. “I’ve never been more in love with you.  _ And _ you’re going to get the biggest thank-you-prank anybody’s ever seen, and you’ll never know what hit you.”

“I think any thank-you-prank will be the biggest, because I don’t think anybody’s ever done that before,” Mitchell pointed out. “Also, please don’t. And I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
